


The Setup

by fandoms_overload



Series: One Direction One Shots [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandoms_overload/pseuds/fandoms_overload
Summary: Niall and Jane set up Liam and Jane's friend Rose on a surprise blind date.





	The Setup

**Author's Note:**

> originally published Jul 27, 2014 on Wattpad

Rose POV

It was a typical rainy morning in London. I was sitting next to the window at a little table enjoying my steaming cup of tea. Two of my friends who moved here a few months ago had recommended this café, Jane, telling me the story, again, of how she had met the love of her life in here. Leigh stated that this is the same café that she came to with Jane to meet her boyfriend’s friends for the first time and fell in love with one of them as well. I still think that their both crazy, but their boyfriends sound sweet, so that’s why I’m here. I was visiting the beautiful city to see Jane and finally meet the boy she’s in love with. Hopefully I’ll be able to get ahold of Leigh as well and meet her supposed “Prince Charming” as well. Right now, the rain was making a soft buzzing sound that complemented the music choice of the café nicely, seeming to thrum with it, not over it. I was watching the raindrops race down the windowpane in complete peace when my name was suddenly shouted across the entire café, shattering the little bubble I had been in. Turning back towards the door, I saw my best friend, half soaked, with a huge smile on her face. She immediately came over to me and wrapped me into a tight hug. That’s when I noticed that she was dressed similarly to me, which is surprising, because back in the states she wasn’t very girly at all. We both had on gray, wool leggings with black, tiered, knee-length skirts. I had on a bright, sunshine yellow blouse, with a gray sweater, along with a gray and yellow scarf. Jane was wearing a bright, deep, forest-green button-up blouse with a black, over-sized jacket that I assume belongs to her boyfriend, and a green and black scarf. When I looked down, I saw that we were both wearing our black, glittery bobs. “Did you two plan this?” an amused Irish voice asked from behind me. “Actually, no, babe, we didn’t,” Jane replied with a giggle before releasing me. When I turned around, my eyes grew huge, and I let out a small, startled gasp. Niall Horan, from One Direction, was standing right in front of me, looking rather amused at my expression. “You-but-Jane-What?” I managed to stammer out, causing both Niall and Jane to start laughing. “I told you I met the love of my life, Rose,” Jane stated as she and Niall both took their seats at the small table I had been occupying. I just nodded and sat back down, still kind of dazed and embarrassed of my reaction. “I though you meant that you met a guy and fell in love, not that you met the guy you were already in love with,” I stated, still staring at Jane with wide eyes. “You didn’t tell her that it was me?” Niall asked in surprise as he turned to Jane. She just shrugged and giggled again. “This reaction was so much better,” she replied, “She wouldn’t have believed me anyway,” she added with a smirk. Niall glanced over my shoulder with a smile and turned back to Jane, “What does she know about this meeting?” he asked with raised eyebrows. Jane smirked again, this time directly at me, “Absolutely nothing,” she told him, while looking at me. I don’t remember Jane being this devious…Niall must have rubbed off on her. That or she has gotten close to the rest of the band and Louis has ruined her. “Oh, what a surprise seeing you here! Why don’t you join us?” Jane suddenly stated in fake innocence and surprise, looking over my shoulder and smiling at whoever was standing there. “Right…Niall, care to explain what’s going on?” a voice that I would recognize anywhere stated from just above my head. “Just join us mate, Janie’s friend came to visit and we’re just getting to know each other,” Niall stated, gesturing to me. The chair next to me was scooted out and a large, muscled body sat down next to me. I’m going to kill Jane. I swear. “So, Jane never actually told me your name, care to share?” Niall asked me. “Rose,” I managed to choke out without stuttering. My heart was beating so fast I was afraid it was going to burst any moment. “That’s a beautiful name,” I heard a deep voice compliment from next to me. I was having trouble breathing by now. Niall’s phone beeped and he pulled it out of his pocket, and then frowned. “Janie, can I talk to you outside for a sec,” he asked, then helped her out of her chair and practically drug her out of the café. I’m pretty sure that I stopped breathing in that moment. Glancing out the window, I could see Jane and Niall laughing hysterically. What is going on? “Do they look half as crazy to you as they do to me?” The boy next to me asked. “Twice as crazy,” I responded breathlessly. Then both of our phones beeped at the same time. Weird. It was a text from Jane. Weirder. Sorry to do this to you this way, but enjoy your date! Don’t worry, he didn’t know either. My eyes widened yet again. She set me up! “I’m gonna kill her,” I whispered under my breath, though apparently not quietly enough, because as soon as I said, he started chuckling. “Well, that’s at least one thing we have in common,” he stated, causing me to finally turn and face the beautiful man sitting next to me. Liam. “What? You’re going to kill Jane as well?” I asked, slightly confused. He laughed. Oh how I love his laugh. It’s so much better and more genuine sounding in person. YouTube does not do him justice. “No, I’m gonna kill Niall,” he said with a smile. I giggled at my own foolishness. Duh, of course he’s going to murder his friend and not mine. For as dark as my hair is, I sure am a blonde some days. I just smiled. “Well, since we’re already here, and it’s nearly noon anyways, why don’t we eat lunch and get to know each other? And then we can discuss how we are going to murder our best friends?” Liam offered with another one of his amazing smiles. “Sure,” I replied, much calmer than I felt. He left to get us something to eat and I decided to try and collect myself while he was gone. I took a big gulp of my, now cool, tea, and then I inhaled a few deep breaths. “So, I wasn’t sure what you’d like, so I stuck with a simple grilled cheese,” Liam stated a few moments later, when he returned to our table, this time sitting across from me, where Jane had been, so that I had a better view of him, and likewise, he of me. “Thanks,” I smiled as he set the delicious smelling sandwich in front of me. “So, let’s try to start this over, and maybe avoid a little be of the inevitable awkwardness,” he stated, “Hi, I’m Liam,” he added putting his hand out. I shook his hand with a shy smile, “Nice to meet you Liam, I’m Rose,” I replied as a blush crept up my neck and settled onto my cheeks. “Well Rose, that is a beautiful name,” Liam complemented, again, “So, tell me a little about yourself. Obviously you’re friends with Jane,” he prompted. “Yes, Jane and I have been friends since high school. She didn’t used to be so mischievous,” I started with a smile. “Oh I know,” Liam said, “She was so shy and sweet when Niall introduced her to us, much like you seem to be now,” he added with a gentle smirk. I could feel my blush growing darker. We sat and talked while we ate our sandwiches and drank three more cups of tea. He was actually just as awkward and nervous as me. We both had a similar taste in music, to some degree, and neither of us were expecting this surprise blind date. Things went really well and I had really enjoyed our little impromptu date. That is until Jane decided to call me. Liam’s solo in Little Things started blasting from my sweater pocket. My face was absolutely burning. Liam was also blushing and laughing. “Oh my goodness,” I whispered as pulled the embarrassing device out of my pocket. “Yes Jane?” I mumbled out as Liam watched me with an amused smirk. “Oh we were just letting you know that Leigh and Harry will be pick you and Li-Li up so you can come over to the boys place for dinner,” She informed me. “Leigh is dating Harry!” I whisper-yelled in shock. Liam just chuckled at me. “Yes! Now just chill, they should be there any minute,” Jane said just before she hung up the phone, not giving me a chance to reply. “So apparently Harry and Leigh are picking us up so we can go back to y’all’s place for dinner,” I stated somewhat awkwardly, trying not to look Liam in the eyes, still embarrassed by my ringtone. Liam just smiled at me, “Well, let’s sit and finish our tea before they get here then,” he suggested, pulling my chair out for me like the gentleman he is. I sipped at my tea and kept my gaze away from his. “You don’t have to be embarrassed you know. I think it’s awesome that you’re a fan,” Liam told me quietly, “It’s quite a relief actually,” he added, causing me to snap my eyes up to his. His shining pools of chocolate locked onto my melted caramel orbs. “What do you mean?” I asked softly, not breaking the mesmerizing contact. “I thought you hated us. You wouldn’t look at Niall; you never once glanced at me. You basically avoided me. You kept looking at Jane and you were so quiet, I thought you realized who we were and hated us,” he admitted with sheepish grin, confusion swirling in his gorgeous eyes. “Of course I—““Rose has been in love with you for years! Of course she was quiet and avoided you,” I was suddenly cut off by Leigh, whom I didn’t know was towering over me. I jumped slightly in surprise and every inch of my face flushed a deep, dark red when I realized what she had just said. Looking from Leigh back to Liam I noticed that his face was tinted pink as well. “Aw! Look at LiLi! He’s blushing!” Harry exclaimed as he walked up and wrapped his long arms around Leigh’s slender torso. “I know!” she exclaimed, “He must like her too,” she added in a stage whisper to Harry, who just laughed as Liam and I both flushed even darker. “Come on birdies, let’s go!” Leigh yelled as she grabbed my arm and practically dragged me out of the café. I glanced over my shoulder right before the door closed, and could see Liam and Harry talking as they headed our way, Harry with a huge dimpled smile, and Liam still red as a tomato looking very embarrassed. Leigh let me over to Harry’s car and we waited for the boys to join us. The drive over to the boys place was awkward. Liam and I sat in the back quietly, both to embarrassed by our friends to speak, while Harry and Leigh keep picking jokes at us. “So Rose, how long are you going to stay in London?” Leigh asked, finally stopping the endless jokes about Liam and me. “I’m not exactly sure,” I told her honestly, “I had originally planned on staying two weeks, but that can change.” “What could make you stay?” Harry asked, only slightly mischievously, glancing at Liam in the rearview mirror. “I’m not sure yet,” I replied quietly, glancing at Liam out the corner of my eye, only to find him already looking at me. “Well I’m glad we’re here, I could feel the awkward tension back there,” Leigh stated as she jumped out of the now still vehicle. As I was getting ready to open my door, a strong hand stopped me. Turning towards Liam, I could tell he looked concerned. “I’m sorry about them,” he started, “They’re just a bit pushy, and are used to being around louder girls like Leigh and Perrie,” he continued to explain. “It’s okay, I’m used to Leigh, I’m just surprised, that’s all,” I assured him. “NO MAKING BABIES IN MY CAR! LET’S GO!” Harry suddenly yelled from the door of the house, causing Liam and I both to blush again. “I might not survive this dinner if this is how everyone is going to act,” I mumbled to Liam in pure embarrassment. “Don’t worry, I won’t let them take it too far,” Liam assured me as we walked into the house. “Hello Rose! Li-Li!” Jane exclaimed coming out of what I assume is the kitchen. She had an apron on that said, ‘Kiss Me I’m Irish’ on over a pair of black yoga pants and a green t-shirt, “Feel free to go change into something more comfortable, we’re going to be here for a while. The guest room is the third door on the right upstairs. That’s where most of my stuff is,” she added turning back towards the kitchen. “I’ll show you,” Liam offered, gently taking my hand and leading me towards the stairs. “LOU! I said you could NOT help! Get OUT!” Jane suddenly yelled from the kitchen, “You too babe,” she added, shoving both Niall and Louis out of the kitchen; they both looked like scolded puppies as the made their way to the living room and plopped down on the couch. Liam led me up the stairs and to the guest room that Jane had mentioned. It seemed to be the collective “girlfriend room” I noticed. I easily spotted Jane’s stuff, and then on the other side of the room was things that belonged to Leigh. There were along a few items that I assumed were Perrie’s because they were obviously not Leigh or Jane’s. “Yea…this is where everything that the girls leave over gets stashed…” Liam stated, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “I see that,” I replied with a smile. “I’ll leave you to it then, I’ll probably be in the living room with Leigh and the boys when you come down, Jane and Harry will be in the kitchen,” He informed me as he left the room, closing the door behind him. I quickly pulled out my bright pink yoga pants and a simple “Got Jesus?” bright yellow t-shirt and got changed. I folded up my previous outfit and set it with Jane’s clothes so that I could find it later. I pulled my long, chocolate curls back into a low, loose ponytail to keep them out of my face, and then headed out the door and back downstairs. Once I entered the living room, I quickly decided that I wanted to part of whatever wrestling match was going on between Niall, Liam, and Louis, so I headed into the kitchen. “Louis I swear if I have to chase you out of here one more time,” Jane started to say from the fridge, then turned around and noticed that it was me, “Oh! Sorry Rose, I’ve been chasing Lou out of here every fifteen minutes or so, I assumed that you’d be with Liam,” she added with a smirk. “Um, no, he’s with Louis and Niall, I’m not sure how to describe what‘s going on out there,” I stated shyly. “They’re fighting over the TV remote again,” Zayn said in a bored tone as he came and hopped up on the counter next to the sink. With even blinking, Jane reached over and smacked his thigh with a wooden spoon. “Off the counter,” she said, and then went back to what she was doing. Harry and I both chuckled at her, while Zayn pulled a face and jumped down. “Chicken’s done,” Harry said, pulling the poultry from the oven, “Rice and veggies are too,” Jane replied, “Cover your ears Rose,” she added turning towards me. “BOYS! DINNER’S READY!” She yelled. It seemed like she hadn’t even shut her mouth yet before Niall was by her side. “Smells delicious, Princess,” he said, trying to sneak a piece of carrot without her noticing. She smacked his hand away and gave him a playful glare, “Sit,” she said, giving him a peck on the cheek before pushing towards the table. While she and Harry set the food out, Zayn got out the dishes and set the table. Louis, Liam, and Leigh, turned up moments later, Liam pulling me to sit next to him, while everyone else took their seats. The food was delicious. I knew Jane could cook, but it seems she’s taken some lessons from Harry as well. “Babe, don’t do that, eat your veggies,” Jane quietly told Niall, who pouted at her. “No,” she said firmly, “If you don’t eat them, no dessert,” she added. Niall immediately stuck the piece of broccoli he had been playing with in his mouth, making an unpleasant face. “What’s wor wessert?” Louis asked with a mouthful of chicken. Jane gave him ‘the look’ before answering, “Harry made cupcakes,” “Harry is a cupcake!” Leigh piped up with a laugh. Harry flushed pink and looked at her, “Really Leigh? Still with the cupcake jokes,” he pouted. “You’ll always be our cupcake Hazza,” Louis replied, giving Leigh a high five in the process. Zayn rolled his eyes at the troublemaking duo and Liam chuckled quietly. “So Rose,” Leigh started, “What took you and Liam so long to get out of the car?” she asked, an evil and mischievous glint in her eyes; a glint that was shining just as brightly in Louis’. “Yes, do tell us why Haz had to yell for you two to come in,” Louis added with a smirk. “We were just talking,” Liam answered for us. “Talking, right,” Louis said, then turning to Leigh he added, “Do you and Haz ever just sit in his car and talk?” “Never,” Leigh replied, making Harry flush deep red, “Leigh,” he whined, but she just smirked at him. “That’s enough, eat,” Jane cut in, giving Louis and Leigh a stern look. “Listen to the Queen,” Louis said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “Hey!” Niall barked sharply, startling me, “She’s is MY princess, and I would appreciate it if you didn’t talk down on her like that,” he added just as angrily. Jane reached over and took his hand; the fire instantly drained from his eyes at her touch and he turned his head towards her. “It’s okay,” she assured him with a smile. The rest of the dinner went over smoothly. We all talked and laughed, and I slowly came out of my shell some, and was able to talk and laugh with the rest of them. After dinner, I helped Leigh wash the dishes so we could actually talk some. “So were you really just talking or were you making babies like my Hazza suggested?” Leigh suddenly asked causing me to drop the plate I was washing. It hit the ground and shattered into a million pieces. “How could you even ask that?” I asked her in shock, not daring to move because of the broken glass surrounding us. “Well I was just asking!” She shot back, “I haven’t seen you in almost a year, I didn’t know if you were the same shy, innocent girl as before or if you’ve loosened up some,” she added. Tears welled in the back of my eyes, “I haven’t changed, Leigh,” I said quietly. “What happened?” Liam suddenly asked from the doorway, he didn’t seem angry or upset, just concerned about us. “Oh nothing, Rose just dropped a plate, it’s okay,” Leigh said, just as Harry walked the room behind Liam. “Hold on,” he sighed and disappeared again; returning moments later with his shoes on, and handing Liam his as well. Harry made his way over to us and gently picked Leigh up bridal style, taking her out of the room. Liam made his way over to me as well, but stopped when he noticed the tears in my eyes. “What’s wrong?” He asked gently, glancing down at my hands, then feet, making sure that I wasn’t hurt. “It’s nothing,” I whispered hoarsely, trying to will the tears away. “If you’re not physically hurt, but you’re still crying, it’s something,” he said quietly, while brushing away a stray tear that managed to escape, “Can I pick you up?” he asked, waiting for me to nod before reaching out and lifting in the same way Harry had done to Leigh. I felt safe wrapped in his strong arms. Timidly, I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder, letting a few tears escape, and a silent sob to shutter though my body. His grip on me tightened when he felt me crying. “We’ll be upstairs,” I heard him say to someone, before he carried me up the flight of stairs. Once I heard the door close, he gently pulled me away from his body and we sat down on what I assume is his bed. “So tell me, what really happened?” he asked gently, wrapping one of his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him. “We were just washing dishes and talking when Leigh suddenly asked if you and I were really just talking in the car or if we were actually having sex,” I explained with a shaky breath, “She knows that I’m not like that. I never have been,” I added, calming down some. “Don’t worry, I would never do that to you,” Liam stated, “I don’t even kiss on the first date, and they all know that, that’s why Harry was teasing us in that way, but what Leigh said was taking it too far,” he added with a soft sigh. I sighed as well, and cuddled into his side. Despite everything, I felt safe in his arms, and I knew that he wouldn’t do anything to make me uncomfortable. “Come here,” he said, wrapping both arms around me and laying back on the bed. He held me close as I cuddle into his side, enjoying the comfort and warmth he provided me. He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of my head and closed his eyes, “Just relax with me for a bit, okay?” He asked. I just nodded and curled up even closer to him. That’s the same position I woke up in the next morning as well. Liam was still asleep, but there was a blanket draped over us and a note above my head on the pillow. Carefully, I pulled one arm from between Liam and me to grab it. I’m so sorry Rose. I know I pushed you too far and I’m sorry. I was coming up here to apologize in person, but seeing you sleeping in his arms like this is so cute, I just couldn’t wake you guys. Come find me when you get up so we can talk. ~Leigh I smiled at the note and looked over to the clock on the side table, it was only 7 A.M., so I decided to try to get some more rest and cuddled back into Liam’s side. When I woke up the second time, Liam was already awake, quietly checking his phone with one hand, while still keeping me in his grasp with the other. “Good morning,” I whispered with a smile. “Good morning, beautiful,” he replied, kissing the top of my head again, and then smiling himself. “I think we can let them live,” I stated randomly. Liam looked at me in pure confusion, causing me to let out a loud laugh, because his face was so adorable, “Niall and Jane,” I clarified. He smiled and blushed a bit. “Well that’s good to know, hey Princess, they’re gonna let us live!” Niall called to Jane from outside Liam’s door. Liam looked at me and rolled his eyes, “Go away Leprechaun!” we both yelled in sync, followed by a round of giggles and laughter. Liam and I untangled ourselves from each other once we got over our laughing fit and made our way downstairs. Leigh and I stepped into the kitchen to talk for a moment and worked everything out, sealing it all with a hug. Harry starting making pancakes for lunch, seeing as it was nearly noon, and Louis was playing video games with Niall and Liam. “The Aussie’s will be here in a bit, you might wanna make some more pancakes Haz,” Zayn said as he entered the kitchen, hopping up on the counter again. “Zayn! Off the counter!” Jane yelled from wherever she was, not in here. “She can’t even see me!” Zayn grumbled as he hopped off the counter and made his way into the living room. A few minutes later, there was a loud knock at the door, and Niall was flying across the room to let them in. Liam came over and introduced me to the four boys who had just entered the house. Calum, Michael, and Luke immediately made their way to the living room with Niall to join in the games, while Ashton joined Liam and I in the kitchen to help Harry and Jane get everything ready. Leigh was with the boys in the living room trying to embarrass all of them by beating them at their own games. I walked over to Jane to help her with the large stack of plates while Liam and Ashton were getting things out of the fridge. “Hey Jane, have you thought of inviting your cousin Jean to visit?” I whispered to her as we set the table. “She actually moved out here about six months ago. Why?” she whispered back. “I think she would be cute with Ashton,” I replied quietly, nodding in the direction of the boys. Jane grinned and looked at me. “So are you gonna help me set them up like Leigh and I did to you and Liam?” she asked excitedly. I just grinned and nodded. Maybe, just maybe, Jane and Niall setting us up wasn’t such a bad thing, and maybe I’d be staying in London a lot longer than two weeks.


End file.
